TTJ's Survivor: Aruba
TTJ's Survivor: Aruba is the eighth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It will begin in June 9, 2014. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Barcadera Tribe and the Savaneta Tribe. They will be dropped off in Eagle Beach, Aruba where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the rocky beaches and the harsh weather, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. Exile Island twist is back and more twists are going to be in play. Who will get exiled and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'Exile Island:' Returning from the previous season, after an Immunity Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. Unlike Survivor: Peru ''the player who is sent to Exile Island will not be immuned from Tribal Council. *'Two Tribe Switches:' There were two tribe swaps in this season, the first one on Day 17, and the other on Day 17. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Like previous seasons, at least one Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden in each tribe's camp. Castaways Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Episode Guide '''Notes': Due to Drew self voting, the vote was unanimous. Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. The Game 'Episode 1: "This Game is All About Backstabbing and Blindsides."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass The Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "Oh Lord That Might Be an Omen"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Knowledge" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 3: "Kill Each Other Like Psychopaths"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Smashing Pots" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 4: "Tribe Of Misfits"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to trend their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most trends wins immunity. 'Episode 5: "Go Out In a Blaze Of Glory"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Unscramble" Castaways must unscramble phrases or words from the survivor series and the survivor rules. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 6: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Crate Push" Both tribes had to go behind a crate and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. 'Episode 7: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" Voting History } |— |— | |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Chris B. |— |— | | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Chris F. |— |— | | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Clair |— |— |— |— | |style="background-color: grey"|''Exiled'' |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Kevin |— | |— |— | | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Madison |— | |— |— | | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Mike |— |— | | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Morgan |— | |— |— | | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Robby |— | | | |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Will |— |— | | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Big Joe |— | |— |— | | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Nick |— |— |— |— | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Drew |— |— | | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Brady |— |— | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Rose |— | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Sam | style="background-color:grey;"|''Quit'' | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |} Notes: Kevin played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Due to Clair picking a bag without a tribe buff, she is sent to Exile Island and will be immuned from Tribal Council. NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol S8 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol Barcadera Tribe Buff.png|Barcadera Tribe Buff|link=Barcadera Savaneta Tribe Buff.png|Savaneta Tribe Buff|link=Savaneta Category:TTJ's Survivor: Aruba Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap